Year 1: The year I made some friends
by Im The Ace Of Hearts
Summary: Axel's adopted. She doesn't know who her real parents are. The family that she lives with doesn't like her, only Luke does. She has no friends. And she is off to Hogwarts, a new school, surrounded by people she doesn't know. She as no clue about anything in the magic world but she knows that's where her parents come from so she is willing to face it. Can she survive her 1st year?
1. Chapter 1

**Axel's P.O.V (it's going to be in her p.o.v unless it says otherwise)**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Run Axel Run. You need to move faster, faster, faster, you can't stop till you get away. Till they are gone. It won't end till they are." I chant over and over. Trying to out run them, the people that hurt me. Running and running and I can never go fast enough or really gain any ground. I can hear their voices, yelling, screaming, and it's all the same insults, how I shouldn't be there. I trip over something, probably my own feet, my legs are so tired and sore. I scramble to get up but before I can something hits me and I fall back down. I turn over and look up into their faces and see a flash of light._

'BANG. BANG. BANG'

"Get up Axel."

I wake up with a start. _'It was just a dream Axel.'_

"I'm up mother."

"Good. You have chores to do. We are going out shopping, I expected your chores to be done when we get back." and her footsteps fade away. I hear the door to the study open and shut. Then I hear the swish and pop of them leaving.

I get out of bed and get change into black pants with a blue shirt. I brush curly black hair into a pony tail and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I start brushing my teeth I look into the mirror and look at myself. Messy, curly midnight black hair, with side bangs, soft gray eyes, and a tanned complexion. Then a slightly pointed nose, not too pointed just enough to give my face a sharp look, and a crooked smile. It's not like crooked teeth, it's like a smirk, the left side of my mouth always curves up or down first and makes it look like I'm getting into trouble.

I've heard my parents, well I'm adopted, say I look like my dad. But, I don't know who he is. I don't even have his last name. I figured I was adopted, but they finally told me when I was 10, so last year. I mean mother has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, while father has brown hair and green eyes. Peter, who is ten also, has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like mother but, his facial features are like father, a slight disappointed look, harsh looking. While Luke, who is 16, has messy brown hair and green eyes but, his face is softer looking.

I put my tooth brush away and turn the sink off. I wipe my mouth on the towel and turn towards the door. There's Luke.

"Hey squirt." He says while rubbing my hair. Luke is the only one I get along with in this house. He treats me like a little sister, and doesn't say hurtful things and tries to help me the best he can.  
"Hey Luke." I say trying to get around him.  
"I talked to mom and dad before they left because yours and Peter's letter came today. And they said I can take you guys out shopping." He tells me leaning against the wall, tooth brush in hand.  
"What letter? And I can't go I have chores remember." I give him the duh look.  
"Your Hogwarts letter. You turn eleven right after school starts in Sept. So I'm going to take you to get your school supplies." He says smiling, "And you don't have to do your chores, I asked. So go put shoes on. We are going to leave in like 5 minutes. And here's your letter to read."

I smile back and walk into my room, grabbing my black boots I put socks on, then the shoes. I quickly read the letter, I fold it and put it in my pocket.

"You guys ready to go." I walk out of my room and right into Peter. He just scowls and shoves me backwards into the wall.

"Okay, grab on to this." Luke says, holding out a huge coin. We all grab a hold of it and off we go. It felt like flying and before I know it we are in an alley.  
"So here is the list for first years." Luke says holding out a piece of parchment.

*Time skip*

"Okay that's everything you guys need but your wands, and we'll get those in a minute. We can just walk around for a bit." Luke says and literally not even a second afterwards a person pops up in front of us.

"Hello Luke." I look up at the man and notice right away that he has long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy."  
"Is this your younger brother and sister." He says, and I notice how he looks at me like he knows who I am, and that I'm adopted.  
"Yes. This is Peter and this is Axel. Axel, Peter this is Mr. Malfoy." He nods his head so I nod back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I say, he smirks,  
"You as well. This is my son Draco. And if I'm correct Luke, your family, has all been in Slytherin."  
"Yes Sir. I'm in Slytherin and Luke is more than likely is going to end up there and Axel might as well."  
"Well if you two do, you'll be with Draco. Who is going to school this year too." And I finally got a good look at Draco, blonde hair that looks white, and pale gray eyes. "And I'm sorry to leave so quickly but we have our shopping to do." And with a nod they are off.

"Hey Luke I'm going to go into that store real quick." I say pointing towards a shop with a broom in the window.  
"Okay 5 minutes. We will be in there." He says point towards what looks like a weird shop, but then again I'm surrounded by weirdness. I knew they had magic but I didn't think I did because they never told me till Luke did today.

I walk in the store and look around. I walk towards a book self that they have and look at the titles. I pick one up, and look closer at it. And before I knew it I was on the ground with two other people. I brush my bangs out of my face and look at the people who knocked me over. Red heads, and they look up and I see that they are twins. They get to their feet and both put a hand out for me to grab. I pull myself up with their help.

"We're so sorry.." "We didn't see where we were going..." "Hope we didn't hurt ya." They say in finishing each others sentence, and thought.  
I let out a laugh, "You didn't. I'm Axel." I put my hand back out.  
"I'm Fred." the one on the right said, "And I'm George." said the one on my left. They shake my hand.  
"You aren't fooling me right? Being twins. Like you're actually Fred and you're actually George." I say pointing at them.  
They laugh at that, "Of course not. Why would you say that?" they say with smirks crawling up their face.  
"Because you two look like trouble."

"Axel, where are you? It's been 5 minutes." I hear Luke say not to far away.

"Well I need to get going. See you later maybe." I wave and head out but not before I hear a "She seems cool."

"Okay, I need to go to the book store, to get something, then we'll get your wands."

Walking into the bookstore felt nice. I've always liked books. I walk over to a shelf and look through them. I see two books that catch my eye, a book about qudditch and a book about animagus's. Luke walks over.

'If you want them I can buy them for you."  
"I can't. I don't even know how I was able to buy my school supplies."  
"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of it. And to bad I'm buying these for you." he says as he plucks the books out of my hands. He goes up to the counter and buys them.

"Let's go get your guys wands. Then we can go home." Luke says looking at me and Peter.

We walk down the alley way to Ollivanders. We walk inside and there are skinny rectangle boxes almost all over the place.

"Hello" a man says popping up behind the counter. His gray hair going every where.  
"I knew you two would come." he says, "Well boy come here." Peter walks up to the counter. It took five tries but he found his wand.

"Now, Axel it's your turn." Ollivander says.  
"How do you know my name?" I ask as I walk up to the counter.  
"I knew your father and mother. Your real ones. They got their wands from here." he says and he pulls a case out. "Now try this."

He pulls out the 4th wand for me to try. I pick it up and a breeze fills the shop.

"A wonderful wand. 12 inches, phoenix feather, and black wood." It's all black, with blue and silver swirls going up and down it.

"You two take good care of those wands." He says as we pay him and leave.

"It's time to go home now." Luke says and pulls the coin back out of his pocket. We grab ahold and off we go.


	2. Chapter 2

*Time skip*

"Hey Axel. Get up, we're gonna leave for the train in 30 minutes." Luke says after knocking on the door.  
"Okay. I'm up." I say while swinging my legs off my bed to the floor.

I pull on black pants and a light gray shirt. Then my socks and boots. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I start to brush my mess of hair. It's long and curly and just waking up with bed hair has my hair a huge mess. I finished brushing my hair when Luke walks in.

"Here let me help." He says while moving behind me. He helps me braid my hair down my back.  
"Ready to leave?" He asks when he is done.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."

We grab our luggage and head down stairs.

"Ready to leave?" father asks. We all nod yes. We stand with Peter holding hands with Mother, Mother with Father, Father with Luke, and Luke with me. And off we go.

* * *

We arrive at the train station in front of the train. Mother pulls Luke and Peter into hugs and tells them she'll miss them. Then father does the same. They watch as we get on the train. Peter immediately walks away to find somewhere to sit.

"Do you want to sit with me or want help?" Luke asks, looking down at me.  
"No. I'll be fine. If anything I have Selene" I say holding up the cage with my gray owl.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive Luke."

He walks down to where his friends are. I start walking down the train.

"Hey you're the girl from the store." I look to my right and notice George and Fred.  
"Hey guys." I say looking at them  
"Do you want to sit here?" Fred asks  
"Sure."

They make room for me to come in and sit. I sit down next to Fred with George sitting across from him.

"This is Jordan." George tells me pointing to the kid sitting next to him.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Axel" I put my hand out to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too." He shanks my hand back.

The train jerks forward, we are on are way.

"So Axel, I'm guessing your a first year." George says  
"Yea. What year are you guys."  
"We are third years" Fred tells me.  
"Do you have an idea about what house you'll be in." Jordan asks.  
"No idea. My adopted parents never told me about any of this. My brother Luke told me the morning I got my letter and went shopping."  
"Wait so you had no idea any of this existed. None at all." George asks leaning a bit forward.  
"No. I knew they were all wizards. I didn't think I was. They never told me."  
"Oh. So you are adopted?" Jordan asks.  
"Yup. I never knew my real parents. I don't even have their last name."  
"Who are your adopted parents?" Fred asks, turning against the seat so he can lean against the window and look at me.  
"The Blake's." I say coping him, and turning so I can lean against corner where the walls meet, so I can see all three of them.  
"Oh, that whole family has been in Slytherin." Jordan says.  
"We are all in Gryffindor." George tells me.  
"Can you guys tell me about the houses?" I ask them, not caring who answers.  
"Well. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Fred says.  
"Hufflepuff is known as the kind and loyal house. Ravenclaw is known as the wise house." Jordan says.  
"Gryffindor is known as the brave and wild house. While Slytherin is known as the sneaky and evil house." George says.  
"Well, I'm not exactly kind, I like to prank and mess with people. So probably not Hufflepuff." I say thinking out loud.  
"We like to pull pranks too." Fred says, pointing to George, "And sometimes Jordan joins in."  
"Nice. I'm smart but probably not Ravenclaw smart." I say thinking out loud again.  
"If we knew who your real parents are that would help, since some families all end up in the same house. Take me and Fred for example, all the Wealsys have been in Gryffindor."  
"I have no clue. Gryffindor sounds nice." I tell them.  
"Well, if you get into Gryffindor you already have three friends." Fred says, and George and Jordan agreeing.  
"Thanks guys."

We spend the rest of the train ride getting to know each other. I learned that George and Fred are on the qudditch team, and Jordan is the tells the play-by-play. They tell me more about the sport since I said it sounds interesting and cool. But before we know it, it's time to get off. We already changed into our robes. We walk off and the guys wish me luck and that they'll see me inside. They all give me one-armed hugs and walk off.

"First years this way."

I follow the voice, and walk up the a really huge man. Once all the first years get there we walk to the boats.

"Here let me help you." A voice says to my right, as the grab my arm and help me get into the boat.  
"Thank you." I turn and say to the boy you just got in.  
"Your welcome. I'm Seamus." The boy sticks his hand out. I reach out and shake his hand.  
"I'm Dean." I turn and see a boy sitting behind Seamus. I shake his hand too.  
"Nice to meet you."

The three of us talk a little, till we see the castle.

"It's pretty." I say, looking up at the castle all lit up.  
"Yea it is." The boys agree.

We get out the boats, with them helping me get out. And we walk the halls with the rest of the first years, till we get to these huge doors with a lady standing in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The lady tells us that the sorting will take place in a minute and she walks threw the doors behind her.

"So it's true what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice says near the left railing on the stairs. He steps forward in front of a skinny kid with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. I look closer at the kid who is talking and notice that it's that boy Draco that I met while shopping. I can't hear what their saying so I move closer.

"Red hair, and hand me down robes. You must be a Wealsy." Draco says looking down at a red head with freckles across his face.  
"What's so bad about the Wealsys? They are nice people." I said stepping up next to the red head. Draco turns and looks at me, before he can say another else the same lady in green from before walks up behind him.

"Now if you'll follow me." As we start walking in the red hair whispers a thanks in my direction. I just smile and nod.

We walk down the long walkway in between the tables. With two long tables on the right and another two long tables on the left. As we get closer to the stool and the table, that I'm guessing is the teacher's, I notice the twins sitting near the end. The lady, who introduces herself as McGonagall, pulls out a roll of parchment and starts to read the names off of them.

"Hermione Granger" A messy curly brown hair girl walks up and sits on the stool. McGonagall places the hat on her head. 'Gryffindor'

More names were called. Draco got Slytherin, the hat barely touched his head. Ron, the red head and a Wealsy got Gryffindor like his brothers.

"Harry Potter" The whole hall with quiet and were looking at the kid, the black hair, green eyed kid from before. It was quite for a few minutes before the hat made it's decision. 'Gryffindor' The whole Gryffindor table busted out into cheers over that.

"Peter Blake" My step-brother walks up to the stool and sits down. I take a glance over at the Slytherin table and found Luke watching Peter. 'Slytherin'

"Axel Blake"

I walk up the steps and sit on the stool and I see the twins, and Luke watching. Each looking like they want me to end up at their table. She places the hat on my head and it's starts to talk in my head.

 _'Very interesting. Your adopted family was/in Slytherin much like their family before them. But your real parents were in Gryffindor, with your mother almost ending up in Ravenclaw. But your father's family, all those before him, were in Slytherin. I can see that Slytherin would do you good, so will Ravenclaw. You are sly and cunning a trait that ends most in Slytherin. But you have a wise mind with the seeking nature for knowledge, so Ravenclaw would be a good choice. But you also have the trait of bravery that Gryffindor's have. It's strong in you, and your strong willed, another trait that would do you good in Gryffindor.'_

I sit there and hear the hat cry out, 'Gryffindor'. I get up and walk over to the twins and sit down next to Fred.

"Nice to see you again." Fred says looking at me and smiling. I smile back, "Nice to see you again too."  
"Don't forget me." George says sticking his head out so I can see him around Fred, "How could I forget you?"

With my back to the Slytherin table I can't see Luke, but I can feel eyes on my back. After all the speeches and all that are made, the food appears in front of us. We all start eating and talking to one another. The twins introduced me the Oliver Wood, the captain for the Gryffindor team. They told him that I said the sport sounds interesting and he told me that I can come watch practice to watch and learn more about it. Some one gets his attention and after excusing himself from the conversation he turns and talks to that person.

"Your face is pink." George says, reaching over Fred and touching my cheek.  
"Stop that George." I say while moving his finger away.

The twins start to tease me about how I was slightly blushing after talking to Oliver. It's not my fault that he's cute. Have you seen him, like who wouldn't think he's cute. (The actor who plays Oliver in the movies is cute. And that's who I'm picturing).

After a few hours of eating, they announce that it's time to show us to the common room.

"That's our brother" George starts to say, "He's a bit of a git. He thinks he's all that because he's head boy." Fred finishes, I laugh at that. They just smile. We start to walk through the corridors and up stairs.

"Watch out for the stairs. They like to change." Right as Percy, the twins older brother, says that the stairs that we are on start moving. It makes my stumble and I grab on to Fred's arm to stop from falling.  
"Careful there." He says placing a hand on my back to up steady myself. I nod my head in thanks, and look away because I can feel my cheeks start to get warm and I don't want to blush again in front of Fred or George.

We start walking up a spiral staircase to get to the top of a tower.

"How many stairs are there?" I say  
"A bloody lot of them." George replies.

After what seems like forever we reach the top. And in front of us is a giant painting of a big lady in a pink dress.

"Password" She said. I noticed the pictures moving but now apparently they talk too. I mean what should a except, it is a magic school. So might as well throw in moving/talking paintings while your at it.


	4. Chapter 4

After Percy tells us and the lady in the picture the password we head in.

"Ok guys, this is the common room, and up the stairs to the left is the boys side while to the right is the girls side. The common room is where most spend their time when they aren't in class or in the library. Now when you go up the stairs, your name will be on the room you'll be sharing with your classmates in the same year as you. All of your belonging, including your schedule, will be in your room waiting for you. Now why do you go get settled in." Percy says standing in front of the stair way to the rooms.

"Hey Axel." I turn to the voice and see Fred and George.  
"Hey guys."  
"Do you want to hang out down here with us for a while." Fred says. and before I could reply my answer someone walks up behind me.  
"Now brothers, why don't you let the first year go up to her room." Percy says  
"Maybe because we want to hang out with her." George says  
"Well, she needs to go unpack and settle in." Percy says putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me towards the stairs.  
"Buzzkill" I hear one of the twins mutter. I glance over my shoulder and see them glaring at their brother.

"You don't want to get involved with them. They are troublemakers." Percy says before sending me up the stairs.

I walk up and find the door with my name. I walk in and find that my stuff is by the bed next to the window. I start to unpack my trunk and hang my clothes up in the small closet/wardrobe by my bed.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." I turn around and notice the messy brown hair girl from the sorting, she has her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Axel Blake." I said shaking your hand.  
"You seem normal. I'm not trying to be rude but, they keep talking about boys and all that. I notice that you brought some books and art supplies."  
"Yea. I like to read and draw. And I'm not boy crazy, I have guy friends. I think, I meet Fred, George and Jordan and I think we are friends. But that's it. I rather focus on my grades."  
"Same. We are at a school. We are still learning." She says with a smile.  
"Well, I like you Hermione. Want to be friends?" I ask with a smile.  
"Sure, I'll like that."

We keep talking about everything while I finish unpacking. We talk about family, mostly about hers since I don't really like to discuss it but she understands. And is respecting it. We eventually say goodnight and lay down to go to sleep. I don't even meet or even talk to the other girls in the room with me, there are three others. So five girls sharing a single living space, it's probably gonna end up causing problems.

* * *

I get up and go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I get dressed in the school's uniform and exit and when I do, I notice Hermione waiting.  
"I'm sorry, did you have to wait long?" I ask drying my hair with my towel.  
"No. Your fine." She tells me and goes in to take a shower.

When she gets out, I go in and brush my teeth. I go back to the room and brush my hair, deciding to leave it down since it's not totally dry. I put my socks and shoes on, throw my robe over my clothes and when I go to grab my bag I notice Hermione is back in the room.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I ask slinging my bag on my shoulder, "Because I'll wait."  
"No it's fine. I'm gonna wake them up before they get up late. And I still need to brush my mess of a hair." She says and when she talked about her hair she tugged at it with a laugh.  
"I know all about it." I say and walk past her, "When you get down for breakfast you can sit by me." I tell her then walk down the stairs.

When I get to the bottom I notice the twins and Jordan just sitting in chairs like they don't have a care in the world.  
"There she is." Jordan says, seeing me first. They have get up and walk over.  
"Where you waiting for me?" I ask raising an eyebrow at them because, why would anyone wait for me.  
"Of course we were." George says, "We could let our little first year get lost." Fred says trying to rub my hair, you know how friends/family rub the top of your head.  
"Hey don't do that." I say pushing his hand away. We walk out the common room and out into the halls of the castle. "You know you didn't have to wait for me."  
"Well, we wanted too." Fred says.

We start walking down the million stairs to get to the rest of the castle.  
"All of these stairs of gonna be the death of me." I say,  
"You'll get use to them." Jordan says.  
"I hope so. I'm already uncomfortable. I don't wear skirts. And I'm not a huge fan of ties." I tell them,  
"Well you look great. You'll get used to it. We don't like ties, but we still wear them." Fred says looking at me.  
"Your ties are tied loose. It's not like your wearing them." I say pointly at them.  
"Well, loose yours." George tells me like it's the most obvious thing.  
"I want to but, I to be a good student, unlike some people I know." I look at all of them.  
"You a good student? If your our friend then that's not gonna last long. Before you know it, you'll be pulling pranks." George says, will Jordan and Fred back him up.  
"Ok. Let me rephrase. I want to be a good student for like the first month of school." They look disbelieving. I just shake my head at them and laugh.

We reach the doors and enter the great hall. We sit down and start to eat breakfast and talk about the class and all that this year.  
"We'll help you the best we can but, we aren't exactly model students." George tells me.  
"That's fine. I'm gonna try my best. I should be fine."

We talk some more and Hermione shows up and sits on my other side. So we are sitting Hermione, me, Fred and across from Fred is George and next to George across from me is Jordan.  
"George, Fred, Jordan. This is my friend Hermione. Hermione this is Fred, George and Jordan, my friends." I tell her while pointing them out.

After we are done eating, the guys showed us to our first class. They say bye to Hermione and give me a hug and walk to their first class. We are standing outside with the rest of the kids in our class.

"So those are the guys you were telling me about." Hermione says.  
"Yea, I meet Fred and George when shopping for my school supplies and I sat with them on the train."  
"How do you tell the twins apart?" She asks  
"I'm working on it."

We are leaning against the wall next to the door for the class room and across from us are some Slytherins. I notice that kid Draco, and Peter is there along with a few others.


End file.
